


The Ring

by Tinamour



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CesxLu, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/pseuds/Tinamour
Summary: They could never get married, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t be together.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> Inspired by Strike, in which Holliday Grainger's character Robin wears a engagment ring and my mind went streight up to Modern Borgias.  
> I blame/thank meridianrose, who always support my wonderful/bad ideas.

“This is lovely.”

Giulia ran a finger across the ring, caressing the dark blue stone in the middle of the delicate silver band.

“A gift,” Lucrezia said, smiling as convincingly as she could.

Giulia replied with a genuine smile and let go of Lucrezia’s hand, her fingers lingering on Lu’s.

“That person must love you very much.”

“He does.”

And Lucrezia was proud of it. Just as she was proud to bear that ring on her finger. And she hadn’t faced any invasive questions threatening to blow up hers and Cesare’s secret, so it was all right.

Juan had once come close to discovering the truth, but not because of the ring. After the incident at the party thrown for the Borgias’ company anniversary, they had been more careful.

The ring had been a joke between them. They could never get married, not unless they fled to a place where no one would ever recognize them and changed their names, like Cesare suggested. Lu wouldn’t have minded some change, as long as her brother was by her side. But it just wasn’t realistic. They had a duty to the family. And, as she jokingly said every time Ces brought it up, she wasn’t going to abandon a duplex with the best view of the city for some shady house in a country village. When Cesare had stretched out on the bed, reaching for the jacket that he had thrown on the floor earlier, and taken the small box from the pocket, Lu hadn’t believed her eyes. She had laughed at first, calling him stupid, insisting that people would notice.

“Don’t you like danger, sis?”

_ Yes. Yes, I do. _

He had slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit, which didn’t surprise her. And when he had kissed her, she had wished he would never stop.

Surprisingly, Rodrigo had noticed the ring, asking if he would have to book a wedding planner soon and talking about the d’Este boy. Juan had made some inappropriate comments, and Vanozza hadn't asked anything. She had only looked at her children with concern, like she did more and more those days.

And now, Giulia.

Giulia was kind, Lucrezia liked her. She never bothered her about Alfonso, and she was always happy to chat over coffee in the trendiest places in town. If Giulia knew, she kept silent.

“Do you like it?”  Cesare asked from his side of the bed when he noticed Lu playing with the ring, making the silver band turn around her finger with her thumb.

“Why do you always ask?”

Cesare reached for her hand and kissed the ring before pressing small kisses along her knuckles, making his way down to the tip of her fingers.

“I wish I could give you something as well,” she said after a long time watching the ceiling. “A token of my love.”

“You don’t have to. I know that you love me.”

His gaze was soft, and affectionate. Lucrezia felt good under it, as if all her troubles had disappeared.

She rolled over and he caught her by the waist before she even touched his chest. His fingers dipped in her flesh and she gasped in excited anticipation. As she moved her hand to cup his cheek, her eye was drawn once more to the ring on her finger, blue stone shimmering in the dim candlelight. Lucrezia liked the amber and hushed light of the candles. It was more intimate, more secretive.

Cesare gave a small nudge of his nose on hers and the tips of his hair tickled Lu’s cheeks. She kissed him full on the lips. They could never get married, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t be together.


End file.
